


Aquário & Peixes

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Aquariums, Comedy, Cute, Fish, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Essa não é uma história sobre determinados signos astrológicos e suas peculiaridades, essa história é literalmente sobre como um aquário e alguns peixes compõem um passeio romântico para duas pessoas que não sabem nada de romance.





	Aquário & Peixes

Crianças sorriam de orelha a orelha, golfinhos alegres enfeitavam os cantos e um azul oceânico estampava o fundo daquelas duas entradas para o Aquário de Iwatobi que Rin segurava nas mãos. O primeiro pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça quando ele ganhou aquilo do diretor da Samezuka — um "prêmio" pra lá de estranho, inusitado e estúpido — por seu desempenho na natação foi se livrar delas. Ele não pretendia usá-las de qualquer maneira, certamente outro alguém poderia ter interesse em ir, quem sabe Gou ou Nitori.

Entretanto um segundo pensamento percorreu sua mente e por lá ficou, fixo, pregado, irremovível.

_E se Haru quisesse ir com ele?_

Rin nem sabia porque havia imaginado aquela possibilidade tão repentinamente, não fazia o menor sentido. Ou melhor, Rin queria convencer à si mesmo de que era loucura para não ter que confrontar seus mais ocultos sentimentos.

Haru provavelmente não aceitaria ir, não valia à pena convidá-lo. Além do mais, um aquário? Sério? Claro, era um passeio incrível... se você tivesse doze anos. Mas agora parecia bobo demais para Rin e seu amigo com certeza acharia o mesmo.

Se bem que Haru era um tanto impressionável e gostava de qualquer coisa relacionada à água.

Considerando a última parte Rin constatou que talvez fosse um problema levar o outro para um lugar daqueles. Haru iria começar a se despir na frente dos tanques, e se Rin não conseguisse segurá-lo e ele acabasse pulando numa piscina de tubarões? Poderia ser perigoso, mas de certa forma não deixava de ser engraçado e Rin esboçou uma risada imaginando a cena.

Ele gostaria de amar algo do mesmo jeito com o qual Haru amava a água.

O jovem de cabelos vermelhos olhou mais uma vez para as duas entradas em sua mão, poderia ser divertido se Haru aceitasse ir e se ele tentasse fazer qualquer besteira Rin o impediria, não poderia ser tão difícil, afinal, se até uma alma sossegada e paciente como a de Makoto podia lidar com isso por quê alguém determinado e agressivo como Rin não poderia? 

Rin deixou o dormitório — não sem antes lançar um olhar feio para a bagunça que Nitori tinha em cima da mesa — e, após sair do Samezuka, seguiu em direção à casa de Haru com um meio-sorriso convencido no rosto.

_____________________________

Ele quase voltou para o colégio quando Haru não atendeu seus três toques de campainha. Se ele não estivesse em casa com certeza estaria com Makoto e Rin não poderia ir até lá e convidar somente um deles, seria estranho demais.

No entanto sua intuição disse-lhe para entrar ali e ele o fez já que a porta estava aberta. A casa de Haru cheirava levemente à cavalinha, o que não era de todo estranho, pois o morador comia aquilo em praticamente todas as refeições do dia e já estava quase na hora do almoço.

Rin também gostaria de amar algo do mesmo jeito com o qual Haru amava cavalinha.

Rin foi até a cozinha e encontrou o peixe cozinhando no fogão, mas não havia sequer um sinal de seu amigo.

— Ei, você está em casa? — chamou ele correndo seus olhos vermelhos pelo local. — Haru?

O jovem estava começando a ficar preocupado e saiu à procura do outro por todos os cantos da casa. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e por um instante Rin teve medo do silêncio que saía de lá.

— Haru? — Vagarosamente ele andou até a entrada do pequeno cômodo e quando chegou lá deparou-se com a banheira transbordando e um golfinho de plástico que se mantinha paralisado sobre a água. — Haru?!

Com um certo desespero, Rin saltou para perto da banheira e, exatamente no mesmo instante, a cabeça de Haru surgiu de dentro do "projeto de piscina em casa" lhe dando um susto.

— Qual é o seu problema? — exclamou Rin. — Por que estava tão quieto? Achei que estivesse... deixe pra lá.

— Você preferiria que eu estivesse falando sozinho?

É, também seria estranho e assustador.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Rin? — Apesar de seu típico tom indiferente Haru não parecia irritado por ele ter aparecido ali de supetão, apenas curioso.

_"Tecnicamente falando, eu vim chamar você pra sair."_

Rin engoliu em seco, aquilo não se parecia nada com algo que ele normalmente diria.

— Por que você não sai dessa banheira pra gente conversar, huh?

Haru se levantou e como o esperado estava vestindo sua roupa de natação. Pela milésima vez desde que tomara sua decisão Rin questionou se realmente seria prudente levá-lo à um aquário.

Depois de se enxugar e vestir um avental Haru foi diretamente para o fogão cuidar de seu almoço. Rin achava incrível o modo como o outro se virava sozinho, vivia naquela casa sem ninguém. Rin sempre o admirou de todas as formas.

— Então... — Ele não sabia como começar. — Eu ganhei umas coisas e não queria jogar fora e... eu pensei se talvez você não quisesse...

— Ganhou o quê exatamente? — indagou Haru segundos antes de desligar o fogo. Ele havia se virado para encarar Rin, a neutralidade estampada em seu rosto.

— Isso — respondeu Rin exibindo as duas entradas para o aquário na frente do rosto de Haru, cujo os olhos brilharam. Tão facilmente impressionável. — Você quer ir? — O jovem de cabelos vermelhos repreendeu à si mesmo por ter se animado mais do que deveria. — Quero dizer, tanto faz, é bobagem de qualquer maneira. Um aquário! Tch.

_"Silêncio constrangedor, silêncio constrangedor."_

— Eu quero ir, Rin. — Haru falou subitamente. — Mas e o almoço?

— Nós podemos comer em algum lugar por lá. — O outro se viu sugerindo coisas que alongariam o passeio com Haru.

— Cavalinha?

— E você come outra coisa?

— Tudo bem, vamos logo então. — Rin definitivamente não esperava aquele tipo de entusiasmo, não de alguém tão recluso como Haru e então se lembrou _daquela mania_  do amigo.

— Ei, Haru! — exclamou ele seguindo o outro até seu quarto. O jovem de olhos azuis vestiu as roupas por cima dos shorts de natação com uma velocidade impressionante. — Escute, você tem que me prometer que não irá pular em nenhum tanque de água.

— Eu não vou. — Não havia mentira mais descarada.

— Prometa, vamos! — Se Haru prometesse consequentemente cumpriria sua palavra, fazia parte dos princípios dele.

— Eu prometo, Rin.

— Promete o quê?

— Prometo que não vou pular em nenhum lugar com água enquanto estivermos dentro do aquário.

Era o suficiente.

_______________________________

Haru tinha acabado de comer uma cavalinha no espeto quando eles atravessaram a entrada do aquário que era rodeada por ondas gigantes de mentira.

Haviam pessoas de todos os tipos lá dentro, desde crianças quietas até adultos barulhentos, entretanto Rin sentia que estava seguindo aquele corredor escuro e azul sozinho com Haru. Ele sorriu satisfatoriamente quando olhou para o amigo e captou a sutileza de sua empolgação, ultimamente tem sido difícil ver Haru daquela maneira.

O primeiro tanque era composto de criaturas marinhas variadas, porém as que mais chamavam a atenção do público eram as arraias. Rin achava aqueles animais de pouco mais de dois metros assustadoramente esquisitos, no entanto não deixavam de ser fascinantes, especialmente pelo fato de que eles pareciam estar...

— A impressão é de que elas estão sorrindo — falou Haru um tanto hipnotizado. — Incrível.

— Você deveria fazer isso às vezes. — Rin disse sem pensar e o outro direcionou sua atenção para ele. O ambiente azulado refletia nos olhos de Haru, era algo tão bonito e tranquilizador que o jovem de cabelos vermelhos viu-se completamente preso naquele momento. — O que é?

— Por que me trouxe aqui? 

Não era a resposta e nem a pergunta que Rin esperava e ele ficou instantaneamente nervoso.

— Porque você é meu amigo! Não podemos mais sair juntos? — Rin remeteu-se aos anos anteriores de repente, quando ele havia entrado para o clube de natação de Iwatobi dizendo que era coincidência estar na mesma turma que Haru e Makoto, sendo que o primeiro sempre desconfiou de suas segundas intenções. Ele então suspirou e coçou a cabeça desconcertado. — O que você quer ouvir, Haru?

— Eu não sei, mas sinto que você está deixando de me contar alguma coisa. Não é algo ruim eu acho, mas é  _algo._

O que Rin tinha para dizer que já não tinha dito antes? Por diversas vezes ele confessou à Haru que o admirava, não é como se fosse algum segredo a importância que ele dava ao outro. É claro, Rin omitia o fato de que seu fascínio por Haru muitas vezes passava dos limites, mas ele fazia isso até consigo mesmo. Além do mais, o jovem duvidava muito que Haru lhe contava tudo.

— Talvez não devesse ter vindo então, se desconfia de qualquer coisa que eu faço... — disse Rin cerrando seus dentes pontudos. Ele agora estava irritado, arrependido, a alegria durara pouco tempo demais. Ele sentiu os olhos de Haru o fitando, mas voltou a encarar o tanque com as arraias sorridentes e dançantes. 

— Não, Rin, você me entendeu errado! — Haru se aproximou dele ansiosamente e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro. — Eu confio em você, só estou tentando dizer que pode me contar qualquer coisa se quiser, não quero que nossa amizade se esfrie outra vez. Eu já o magoei antes e não quero fazer isso nunca mais. — Rin se agarrou àquele olhar azulado que brilhava com a sombra dos movimentos da água. — Você é muito importante para mim.

Borboleta era o nado que ele praticava, mas também era como se denominavam as coisas que flutuavam no seu estômago naquele instante.

— Vamos andando, eu quero ver os tubarões. — Rin enunciou fingindo descontração e arrastando Haru pelo braço.

____________________________

O tanque onde ficava  _O GRANDE TUBARÃO-BRANCO_  — parafraseando o guia — cobria todo o corredor, era como estar literalmente no fundo do mar.

— Ah... — suspirou Rin desapontado quando viu apenas peixes vagueando pelo local, — onde é que ele está?

Sua pergunta foi logo respondida quando uma enorme sombra passou pela sua cabeça e apareceu diante dele na forma do maior tubarão que ele já vira na vida, isto é, comparado aos que ele vira pela TV.

— Isso é tão legal! — exclamou ele se sentindo uma criança de doze anos outra vez. — Olhe só todos aqueles dentes!

— Eles me parecem bem familiares — comentou Haru olhando para ele, Rin o respondeu com seu sorriso mais escancarado e orgulhoso. — Mas os seus não são tão assustadores assim.

— Ei, o que está dizendo? — Rin indignou-se. — É claro que eles são assustadores, eu poderia devorar qualquer coisa, até mesmo  _você._

Não era para ele ter dito aquilo, não caiu nada bem, entretanto Rin podia jurar que viu Haru esboçar um riso provocativo. Seus olhos e seus cabelos já eram vermelhos e ele não queria adicionar seu rosto ao pacote.

— Vamos ver os golfinhos! — Rin precisava desviar a atenção do amigo para outra coisa. — Você gosta de golfinhos, não é, Haru?

— Não mais do que cavalinhas.

Seu plano deu certo e o foco de Haru foi todo para o tanque dos golfinhos que magicamente pareciam ter o mesmo interesse nele. Os três animais presentes na água rodopiavam e bailavam perto do jovem de olhos azuis, este por sua vez colocou as mãos no vidro como se pudesse atravessá-lo sem fazer qualquer esforço. Rin estava encantado com aquela visão e ficou mais encantado ainda quando Haru começou a rir inocentemente.

Ele não queria estragar o momento, se fizesse qualquer comentário em relação àquilo Haru se retrairia outra vez, então ficou quieto aproveitando a rara ocasião. Rin havia achado algo que amava do mesmo jeito com o qual Haru amava a água e as cavalinhas e esse algo era ver o amigo rir espontaneamente.

_______________________________

Em determinado ponto eles chegaram à uma escada que levava até a parte exterior do aquário, o que significava que o passeio já estava terminando. Tudo valera à pena, mais do que Rin imaginava na verdade.

— Pinguins! — exclamou Haru olhando fixamente para o grande espaço aquático que aquelas aves curiosas tinham para si. — Nagisa adoraria ver isso.

— É, ele... — Rin começou a dizer tirando os olhos do outro por um segundo, um mísero segundo que foi o suficiente para Haru desaparecer do lado dele. — Mas o que... Haru?!

Rin correu como se não houvesse amanhã e chegou à tempo de agarrar Haru pela blusa que ele já estava tirando para pular de cabeça na piscina dos pinguins. Rin o puxou com tanta força que quase caiu com o peso de Haru sobre seu corpo, seus rostos ficaram à milímetros de distância um do outro.

— Haru! — berrou o jovem de cabelos vermelhos. — Você prometeu! Não é um homem de palavra?!

— Eu prometi que não faria nada disso enquanto estivéssemos  _dentro_  do aquário e agora tecnicamente estamos  _fora._ — Ele era inacreditável, Rin sabia que deveria ter desconfiado mais daquela promessa. 

Rin o soltou lentamente, mas manteve uma das mãos fechadas firmemente em seu pulso, não poderia arriscar.

— Chega de aquário pra você! Hora de ir para casa, você pode nadar na sua banheira.

___________________________

— Você se divertiu? — Rin questionou à Haru quando eles subiam a escadaria em direção à sua casa.

— Sim, deveríamos ir lá mais vezes.

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia — disse ele se lembrando da  _mania_  do amigo, — mas podemos ir à outros lugares... sabe, qualquer dia desses... se você quiser.

— Está me convidando pra sair? 

— Huh? — Haru sabia mesmo como fazê-lo se sentir tão encabulado, era de certa forma revoltante, pelo menos para alguém tão orgulhoso como Rin. — Eu não...

— Eu adoraria.

Encabulado ou não, Rin não poderia negar que gostaria de levar Haru à um lugar onde ele pudesse rir daquele jeito outra vez.

— Bem, você está aqui — disse Rin no momento em que eles chegaram à porta da casa de Haru. — Eu vou voltar para o Samezuka. 

Haru o segurou pelo braço impedindo-o de seguir seu caminho.

— Você não quer  _nadar?_  — perguntou ele com um tom estranho.

— Você quer ir até a piscina do Samez...

— Não estou falando de piscinas, Rin.

— Eu não estou com a minha roupa de natação. — Rin não sabia que poderia ficar em um nível tão alto de nervosismo, mas não se importou, aquela era uma grande oportunidade e ele iria agarrá-la.

— Você não vai precisar dela.

Naquela tarde eles realmente "nadaram". Rin literalmente ficou dentro da banheira com Haru sem fazer nada a não ser sentir a água e ficar encarando o golfinho de plástico entre eles. Quando Haru disse que ele não precisaria de sua roupa de natação era porquê tinha outras para emprestar-lhe. 

Apesar do momento não corresponder suas expectativas Rin não ficou decepcionado. Qualquer coisa com Haru era especial e aquele era um dos melhores dias de sua vida, pois um dia presenteado com a doce risada de Haru deveria ser encaixado nos melhores, era mais do que suficiente.

Além disso, nem mesmo o próprio Rin sabia se estava preparado para  _outras coisas._

 


End file.
